


A Little Crush

by elliebird



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Willie and Alex, alone in the loft.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190





	A Little Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "frottage," from [this list](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost).

“Hey,” Willie says with a palm on Alex’s chest. “You okay?”

It’s not that Alex hasn’t really done this before - which is true. Or that the quiet, darkness of the garage is intensely intimate and this is the first time they’ve been alone like this.

Willie makes him breathless. He gets close and Alex forgets to breathe. He touches him casually, like bros being bros, and Alex’s skin lights up. The idea of doing anything with Willie makes his palms sweat and his chest tight.

“I’m okay,” Alex whispers. The old Christmas lights strung around the ceiling offer faint light and he can see Willie’s smile, soft around his eyes and genuine. It’s sometime between midnight and dawn and the two of them are alone in the loft.

They’re sitting in a pile of floor pillows, facing each other. Willie’s draped his legs over Alex’s, framing his hips. Alex’s lips feel hot, tender, from the press of Willie’s. He’s lost track of how long they’ve been up here kissing. Everything has narrowed down to Willie, in his ripped jeans and cropped t-shirt, his pretty eyes and sexy mouth.

“We can stop,” Willie says, his smile fading to something more serious. Alex never explicitly said to Willie that he doesn’t have experience with this, but Willie understands him.

Alex catches the hem of Willie’s t-shirt, Willie’s warm, bare skin brushing his knuckles. “I don’t want to,” Alex whispers and leans back in.

Willie tastes sweet, like cola. He smells like the ocean. His palms are soft, fingers warm where they curl around Alex’s throat, tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck. Alex is so turned on it’s making him breathless. Willie knows how to kiss.

Between one kiss and the next, Alex finds himself on his back with Willie’s weight on him. Willie shifts, brings his hips down and Alex gasps. Willie’s just as hard as he is. The idea that this adorably sexy boy with the beautiful face and mischievous smile wants him adds to the heat and adrenaline swimming through Alex’s blood.

Willie has the softest hair. Alex pushes is fingers into it and Willie makes a low, hungry sound and takes the kiss deeper. He bears his weight down, delicious pressure that pushes Alex closer to coming. They should slow down. Not because Alex isn’t ready but because he’s going to embarrass himself in a second if Willie doesn’t stop moving on him like that.

They’re breathing hard into one another’s mouth. Alex throws one arm around Willie’s waist, thinking maybe he can keep Willie close to him forever. Alex is dead and Willie makes him feel alive in a way only music ever has, even when he was living and breathing.

Willie eases the kiss to a pause, one hand cupping Alex’s cheek. “Alex,” he mumbles into his mouth, weight shifting, and that’s all it takes for Alex to go completely still as he comes hard.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasps as his back bows and Willie kisses him through it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/).


End file.
